Fate finds a way
by Silent Whimpers
Summary: Syao and Saku never met but fate still finds a way for them to fall in love. It is a tradition that the emerald engagement ring of the Li clan will be given to the next mistress after Yelan. Read and Find out. Former SaKuRaKinomotoLi1 Here.
1. Miss Sakura Kinomoto

**Sa**kura **Ki**nomoto-Li1 is back! New story again! =)

Author's nonsense blabs: Saki changed her style in writing. Saki is just a frustrated ff.net writer, So bear with her! Please read and drop by to her other story/fic - Is love possible?.  Saki thinks this story will have 5-7 chapters. Saki is afraid that this story will end up in hiatus again. Saki *sighs*.  PLEASE no flames, onegai shimasu. Saki is begging. Saki is afraid. Saki wants reviews with positive comments. Sorry if Saki is so demanding. She's not in mood for writing but she still insists to write. She's moody, don't ask why.

To readers/reviewers of ILP:

Gomen Nasai, I think I will not continue it anymore. No inspirations yet. Some did flame me. So, this is my other story, my priority than the other fic. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS TOO. Saki is trying her best. 

Disclamier: Me no own except the story plot and if there will be new characters. So you no sue me. Ok?

Fate finds a way 

Summary: Syao and Saku never met but fate still finds a way for them to fall in love. It is a tradition that the emerald engagement ring of the Li clan will be given to the next mistress after Yelan. Read and Find out. 

Prologue Title: 'Ms. Sakura Kinomoto'

Rrriiiiiiiingggggggg!

'Whaaaa-?' The auburn haired girl woke up after exactly 37 rings from her 'new' pink alarm clock. 

'Goddamn Clock. Goddamn School.' She stood up clumsily from her bed while still yawning and her alarm clock that keep still ringing. She slipped _again_ because of the bed cover and other scattered things on the floor. She cursed again. These are one of those things that always happen when she woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

She ignored the alarm clock and went to the bathroom to take a bath and change to her kawaii uniform. Still sleepy, she saw the hands of the clock glaring at her saying- '8:27 am'.

Her eyes widened.

Oh know, she lost. The clock wins.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" She quickly put her shoes in right places, grab her school bag, get the keys above the refrigerator, opened the door, ran to the stairs of her apartment and off she go.

Thus, that is the life of a 16 yr. old teenage girl.

Her name?  
  


Of course, she is none other than…

Sakura Kinomoto.

The cramming student of Seijuu high, the aphrodite in front of the men, the enemy of the seijuu high female students and a.k.a. the green-eyed beauty.

Her life were always like this. 

Saku's First things in the morning:

ALWAYS GLARE HARD at the *new* alarm clock. Slip and get your butt a red mark because of the bed covers and some used clothes scattered everywhere. Take a bath. Brush your teeth. Check if it is your period in the calendar. Be ready. Expect the Unexpected. Comb your hair. Pick the best undergarments for good luck. Wear the Uniform. Don't forget the shoes. Your school bag. Don't let the teacher bark at you. The keys, tsk tsk. Close the door. Off you run. 

Oh man, 13?. That's Bad luck. 

RUN. She's now in school corridors..

She saw…a janitor.. a teacher.. having a confused look in their faces but she ignored them.

RUN.RUN.RUN.RIGHT.LEFT.OPEN THE DOOR. Those are the words that all she can think.

"Gomen Nasai!!!!!" after she opened the door, and waiting for another 'DETENTTTTION!!!!!!!!!' yell from her teacher.

Nothing..

Nothing...

She slowly opened her eyes and saw..

Huh?

No one. She stepped forward.

She saw the calendar near the blackboard.

January 17, 2004. SATURDAY.

She almost fainted.

GAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! BADLUCK!!!!!!!!

DIMWIT!! SAKURA!! YOUR CALENDAR IS DATED LAST YEAR!!! ARGHHHHH!!!!! STUPIDDDDD!!

She cursed herself.

Today is 'no classes'.

'Arghh..' as she sighed in defeat. Embarrassed. 

_While walking home…_

She sighs… not knowing..

"whaa-?" the man with sun glasses and chestnut hair ran to her. And bumped to each other. *CRASHHHH*. His sunglasses was now cracked and-

"HEY!" she yelled at him while standing up.

 Bright green eyes met dark brown ones or I should say, emerald met amber. That simple.

'This is the one..i think, I hope.' The man thought.

He grabbed her hand, and quickly opened her palm, quickly put something in her hand, and he kissed her cheek and-

He ran while she was astounded.

She opened her palm.

Gasped. Awed.

She saw a emerald ring. Shining at her.

Holding it.

Men in black approached her.

"Wha--?"

"Pls. follow us ms." One of them spoke at her in a serious cold voice.

"NO!!!"

After that… darkness …

Her life changed.

Because of fate. Just like that.

TBC………………

Should I continue? SHOULD I?? Sorry to my mistakes, IGNORE them.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura Kinomto-Li1


	2. It's nice meeting you

I'M BACK?! AREN'T YOU HAPPY?!

_Former_ **SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li1** is back and she was renamed…

*drum rolls*

**CUTEKAWAII** is heeeeeeerreeeee!!!

**Insane notes from the author of this crappy story:**

Hello dear reader! How are you?! Well I'm fine! I've been thinking *a lot for some time now that I should update this story!? I'M very sorry to those readers/reviewers that waited for me to update. BLAME it all on the procrastinating fairy who always dump me her magic LAZYNESS dusts. So dear reader, I'll try to write here a crap that can save you from your boredom and if this crap entertains you, then you SHOULD press the little button down there otay?! Ok this crap is going nowhere I tell you! Anyways my precious time was properly used when I was busy making a stupid site of mine and please visit it, it maybe a little not so understandable if you're not a filipino bcoz some words there are 'tagalog' ok?!    …So dear friend, this precious time of yours will not be wasted at it is wasted while you are reading this crazy author's note. If you have a kawaii site, are you interested if we link exchange?! Email me puhlease or drop by at my site and leave a mark!!1

DON'T FLAME ME PUHLEASE? IM NOT A SPORT so sorry!! If you're here to leave some nasty comments of yours from your big mouth, press alt+f4 or click that shimmering X mark on your upper-right corner and leave ur face outta my sightttttttt!!!!!… 

**The Summary of this story in case you didn't remember:**

Summary: Syao and Saku never met but fate still finds a way for them to fall in love. It is a tradition that the emerald engagement ring of the Li clan will be given to the next mistress after Yelan. Read and Find out.

**The Previous Chapter** [oh gawd, u forgot already wut hapend?!]**:**

After that… Darkness …

Her life changed.

Because of fate. Just like that.

**Chapter Title: **It's nice meeting you

**Current Chapter:**

Birds are chirping. Leaves are falling. Light lightened up the big room. A small petite figure slightly moved and not knowing she was on a stranger's place. 

*Blink Blink*

"HOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Her screeching voice was heard all over the place.

HER?

Ahh.., Sakura Kinomoto..

Birds flew away. Then her world stop.

She looked down her comfy clothes.

"Shoot" The only word she said after she saw herself---  in a nightgown. Embarrassed, Humiliated, she grew hot. SHE grew hotter when she saw an emerald ring on her left ring finger, an engagement ring.

'Dear Lord, where I am?!' questions flooded her mind.

The click of the door was soon heard.

"Mistress, the master wishes to see you.." the shaking girl said to her, bowing.

"Mistress? Master? Excuse me miss but can you tell me where I am? Why am I here? The last time I remembered was when some men-in-black kidnapped me?!"

The questions from her curious mind asked the maid.

"I'm sorry mistress but I cannot answer the questions, and please, master is waiting your presence, he will get mad at me or fire me if---" her pleadings was soon stopped by her warm smile.

"Ok, could you tell me where is this master of yours? I want my curiosity will be answered all by his?"

"Thank you mistress.."

'how do I ended up being a mistress? Anyways, all be answered by this girl's master' she thought.

The maid gave her a coat and a pair of slippers and gave a gesture that they should go now to her master.

She stood up from the bed and put the coat around her and slipped on the slippers and followed the maid.

She walked and explored the mansion and awed by the furnishings, paintings, vases, chinese sculptures and it was stopped when the maid stopped walking and signaling that this is the room of his master. The maid left her astounded by the large wooden door and she could hear some serious cold voice that was like talking over the phone with someone.

She could here some of the talking like-

"Mom, I found a girl and I think she's suitable for a wife"

"Yes mom, it's true I'm not lying okay?"

"Of course you'll meet her"

"Next week will be your flight and she will be ready"  
  


"Ok  bye mom"

A small click was heard.

The door opened.

"Hey."

A husky voice spoked to her.

"Hi.." still unsure of what to say.

Again..

Emerald met Amber.

"Please come in" as he opened widely the door in a gentleman way so she can go inside the room.

That signaled her to stepped inside.

"Could you—" A melodic voice started to speak but soon cut off.

"I know what your questions are and I'll answer all them for you" He winked at her.

Of course he's flirting her. 

All she can do is-

BLUSH.

Gulping, she asked him direct to the point.

"Okay, first of all why I'm here?, as far as I remembered I was walking down the street on a Saturday morning and then-"

"I bumped on you and I gave you a peck on your lips and gave you the clan's emerald engagement ring and my bodyguards got you and you fainted and brought you to my mansion and the maids changed your clothes and now you're here" he said cooly.

"So you mean I'm engaged to you?" anger started to create in her.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just feel like you're gonna end up my wife."

"So you mean when you feel a girl that she will end up your wife your gonna kidnap her?!" she crinkled her face.

"Partly true.."

"Stop being cocky, I'm confused here mind you.."

"I'm not being cocky I'm just telling you what happened."

"I will never get married with you"

She stated firmly while crossing her arms.

"Why?"

"Well I don't love you"

Sighing..

"Oh dear woman when you don't  marry me my future will be ship-wrecked by your own decisions."

"Huh?"  
  


"My mother said that I should present her a suitable fiancée next week ok?"

"What? And you picked me?!"

"There's no choice, I have a time limit mind you too"

"How about my future?!"

"Well, you're gonna be rich"  
  


"I can be rich even if I don't marry you"  
  


"Is that so..?"

"…"

"Please just be my wife"

".."  
  


"Why cant you understand?!"

"Understand what??!?!"

"That you and I are meant to be!?"

"I don't even know you!"

"I don't even know you too!"  
  


"Well there's a room for knowing and liking for each other.."

He suggested. And spoke again.

"Look woman, if you don't marry me, my companies will be given to my evil cousins, my title being a clan leader will be erased and my rival will get all my hard work!!!"

"YOU and YOUR selfish heart"

"I'm not selfish"

"Whatever. And how can there be chemistry going with us?"

"I already said that there are rooms for that.."

"……"

"LOOK, understand my situation please………….." 

Walking near her.

She stepped backwards.

"I understand your situation, but how can I tell my family this?!"

"Well we could always tell them…" he grins mischievously at her..

"What are you doing..?"

"What am I doing..?"

Gulping.

He stopped.

She felt relieved.

He started talking..

"And besides, how can you resist me? I'm rich, charming, handsome—" Before he could go on she stopped him.

"You and your big mouth" NOW she was angry and started walking to the door.

Realizing what will she do he quickly hold her smooth arm and dragged her body to him and hold her closed to him.

"And besides, we can make beautiful heirs.." still holding her.

Slap is her only answer to him.

"You men always play with us women"

"I'm not like them."

"HAH . Like I believe you."

"Believe what you want to believe. Hurry up and get dressed properly for our date."

She arched her brows ,before she could say anything, she stomped off and went back to her room.

'Women…' all he could muttered.. after the retreating figure..

'Men..' as she went back to the room where the curiosity started and locked it.

OK PEOPLE. REVIEW. PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE I TRIED MY BEST HERE. =)

REVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!! 

CUTEKAWAII


	3. Conversation

HEY HEY! Waah.. guess what?? I'm here in a convent [where nuns live..] .. it's good that my dad actually approved my suggestion that I will bring his laptop! Hehehe… I'll be here for 3 days!!!! Of course, they will not allow me to use the phone line .. haha.. anyways..im here in our room.. we just prayed the rosary a few minutes ago.. hehe.. I'm a proud **SON OF GOD**!!!!! Hehe.. so we are here for my mother to heal.. coz she was really sick! Haha.. anyways.. I know ur not gonna read this crappy author's note..

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.. although I'm not satisfied enough of the number of reviews I got.. please review me.. please??? Onnneeegggggggaiiiiiiiii!! I really need some inspirations write now.. SERIOUSLY I am absolutely hating myself for any unknown reasons!! I hate myself!!!!!!!! I HATEEEEEE ME!!!!!!!! I just don't know?? Well.. here it is!!!!!! This is PG-13 because some dialogues has swearing so.. that's all! Hope I didn't waste your precious time!!!!! XD

**What happened ages ago:**

'Women…' all he could muttered.. after the retreating figure..

'Men..' as she went back to the room where the curiosity started and locked it.

**THE SUMMARY OF THE STORY:**

Summary: Syao and Saku never met but fate still finds a way for them to fall in love. It is a tradition that the emerald engagement ring of the Li clan will be given to the next mistress after Yelan. Read and Find out.

**

* * *

**

****

2 hours, 34 minutes, 19 seconds passed..

'What's wrong to this woman! Argghhh, she really irritates me! Oh well better check her if she's still alive..' the ambered eyed man wearing a green polo shirt with black shirt inside and denim pants with leather shoes thought while smirking and making his way to her so called fiancée.

////Outside the door/////

'Damn..what's wrong with this knob?'

'DARN! it's lock ! damn that woman.. woman? Ha.. more like a baby!' 

Knowing it's lock, he impatiently knock her door..

Finding no answer.. he became furious like ever!

When he saw a yawning woman with tousled hair and with thin nightgown..

"WHY ARE YOU NOT DRESSED?" He demanded an answer from her.

Her furious glare gave him an answer the she slammed the door not knowing that she forgot to lock it and went straight to the bed.

Another big slam of the door was heard.

"GET DRESSED NOW!" he commanded her while walking on the room towards the bed.

She stood up with hands on her hips glaring angrily at him.

"NEVER! who are you to demand me like that??"

"Damn you woman! You better get dressed now! NO woman has ever talked to SYAORAN LI like that!"

"I'll be the first then! Now, could you please get out of this room this instant!?! have you ever heard of privacy?!"

"I shall teach you how to shut up."

He walked towards her and it was frightening her!

'What is he going to do?!' she nervously thought while stepping backwards.

'OH NO! he's going to-'

Her thoughts and worries was only answered ------------------------

Cold lips crashed down into her pink lips. She don't know what to do! She kissed him back and his hands went to her waist and they were kissing passionately!!

'I know it's wrong but if just feels right!' she thought.

She is definitely moaning and his lips is the ONLY solution to shut her mouth!

A woman wearing a thin nightgown and a man seducing a woman in a room?! [a/n: of course..this is PG-13 not R! no lemon scenes here.. nn]

Her hands went on his muscled chest and still savoring the sweet taste from his lips. [a/n: Oh jesus! Forgive me for what I am writing write now! I'm in a convent! Oh sht.. .]

They were frenching!

Then she pushed him back and glared at him hard while composing herself from what just happened earlier.

"That definitely shut your big mouth." He said smirking.

"You stole it!"

"Nani?!" [what?!]

"Nandemonai!" [nothing!]

"Your first kiss I supposed?"

She grew hot and he laughed.

"Well your good enough and quite satisfying, don't worry we still have to make kissing lessons and I shall teach you making out lessons." He said in an husky voice.

"Pervert" She looked at him.

"Go and take a bath and get dressed after."

"Damn you!" she cursed him.

"Or shall I bathe you?" he winked at her.

"Dream on!" while walking towards the bathroom and locking it.

"You said so.." 'I'll dream on then..' he silently thought and walked towards the door and went to the living room.

After taking a bath, Sakura went towards the bed and saw a pink v-neck sleeveless top(fit) with a cherry blossom plaid skirt and a matching pink sandals. [a/n: I really suck at describing things..gomen] 

Knowing that she should get dressed with those, she wore it all and looked at the mirror and brushed her hair and left it down. After satisfying the look of how the outfit clings to her body she went towards the door and went down the stairs nervously.

She saw a man looking out the big windows in his mansion with arms in his pockets.

"Took you long enough." He said at her while turning his way to her.

He stared at her like a teenager drooling over his first crush.

"…"

"Well, that outfit is definitely looks good with you wearing it." He complimented her while smirking.

He was flirting with her again! What a flirt!

She glared at him.

"Drive me home."  
  


"As far as I remembered, I told you that you and I have a date today, haven't I told you that?"

"Hell to that date!" she angrily muttered.

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing.."

"Let's go then…" while making his way to her and ringing the keys of his silver convertible.

He smiled at her for the first time and she smiled nervously at him and following him walking out of his mansion..

OH BOY… this is gonna be a long day!

* * *

I KNOW IT WAS SHORT!!!!! I'm sorry! I'm currently hiding from the nuns especially to my hands of my mother!!1! They will be totally freaked out when they found out I'm using a laptop on this holy place!!!!!!!!! What a nice summer vacation.. well TATA FOR NOW!!!!! We still have to pray-over some sick people!!

MAY GOD BLESS YOU!! And may your conscience convince you to review this instantly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I don't know if I will be updating sooner or later…………………….

REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CUTEKAWAII


End file.
